


Notes in the Breeze

by CloverGreen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, it was very fun to write too, this is what happens when I see the minimal chance to put vocaloid into something, vocaloid piano covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverGreen/pseuds/CloverGreen
Summary: Susie wanted a quiet moment in the woods to practice with her keyboard, but another girl decides to join her.





	Notes in the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I had this idea while listening to "Unknown Mother Goose" by wowaka, it just sutied them :3

Susie enjoyed the moments outside trials way more than being in them. She didn’t like getting into deep shit, even less _killing_ people. Inside the trials, when the four of them were turned into one, she’d have to suffer the burden of having the Entity biting down their necks. And also Frank urging them to hurt and kill, similar to their previous life situation.

 

For some reason, the goddamn thing that caught them that night also gave them their instruments. She had her precious keyboard in her hands, at least. And she could try and play her trauma away.

 

This time she was actually in a semi-good mood, and playing just made it better. She started by practicing with some classical tunes, warming up her fingers.

 

Her music came to a halt when she felt an unnatural cold breeze around her. She knew there was only one person that could generate such a thing.

 

She knew she had had a tragic story, and have been wanting to communicate with her ever since. She’d use this moment to break the shyness that stopped her from doing so.

 

Her fingers began playing again, this time accompanied by her voice:

  


_“Atashi ga ai o kataru no nara_ [If I was to express my love

_sono me ni wa dou, utsuru?_ how exactly would it be projected on those eyes?

 

_Kotoba wa ariamaru bakari_ Words are always nothing but excessive

_muku no ne ga nagareteku.”_ a pure sound streams on.]

  


She felt the breeze lightening as she kept playing.

  


_“Anata ni wa boku ga mieru ka?_ [Can you see me?

_Anata ni wa boku ga mieru ka?”_ Can you see me?]

  


She playfully looked around while singing those verses, knowing the other was still around.

  


_“Soredemo suki to ieta nara_            [If even then they were able to say they loved it

_soredemo suki o negaetara._            if even then they were able to wish for love.

 

_Aa, atashi no zenbu ni_                     Aa, perhaps that says

_sono imi wa aru to~”_                        that meaning lies in my everything~]

  


The song was rather peaceful, but there was a part that was very fast and hard to sing along to. Yet she’d give her absolute best.

  


_“Dopperu modoki ga soko ira ni afureta_        [Pseudo-doppelgangers overflowed over there  
_ageku no hate no kyou_                                  And finally, today, at the end of it all;  
_Raira rai rai!_                                                  Lie lie lie!

  
_Kokoro naki sore o umidashita yatsura wa_    They, who created those {things} void of heart  
_mikiri o tsukete mou_                                     Give up and wash their hands of it all;  
_Bai babai bai!_                                                Bye b-bye bye!

  
_Nokosareta anata ga_                                      You, left behind,  
_kono basho de ima demo_                              are in this place even now  
_namida o kotaeteru no_                                  Holding back your tears  
_Doushite, doushite?_                                       Why, oh why?

  
_Atashi wa shitteru wa_                                    I know --  
_kono basho wa itsu demo_                             That this place has been protected  
_anata ni mamorarete kitatte koto!”_                by you all along!]

  


Fingers gracefully raced through the keys for the entire part. She felt very proud of how much she nailed it, and then kept going.

  


_“Itami nado amarini mo narete_ [I’ve grown far too accustomed to pain and

_shimatta_ the like.

                                                                   
_Nansenkai to megurase_ The joy anger grief and pleasure that

_tsuzuketa kido to airaku_ I continued to circle through  
_ushinae nai yorokobi ga_                                      thousands upon thousands of times.

__  
_Kono sekai ni aru naraba_ If the joy I can’t part with is in this world __  
tebanasu koto sura dekinai                                will I end up turning even

_kanashimi sae atashi wa_ that unrelinquishable grief  
kono kokoro no naka tsuma                               into a black sheep within this heart?

_hajiki ni shite shimau no ka?_

  
_Sore wa, iya da!”_ I sure wouldn’t like that!]

 

  
She could swear the breeze was humming along with her song. The were sharing a link through the music.

 

The last part of the song had simple chord playing, but the lyrics were perfect for the situation:

  


_“Nee, ai o sakebu no nara_                          [Hey, if you’re gonna scream about your love _  
__atashi wa koko ni iru yo._               I’ll be right here

__  
_Kotoba ga ariamaredonao,_ Words may be excessive, but, _  
__kono yume wa tsuzuiteku._                         this dream continues on.

__  
_Atashi ga ai o kataru no nara_ If I was to express my love _  
__sono subete wa kono uta da._                      that everything is this song.

__  
_Dare mo shiranai kono monogatari_ That story unknown to all,  
_mata kuchizusande shimatta mitai da.”_    It seems I’ve gone and hummed it once again.]

  


Susie brushed her fingers through the last chord when the breeze twirled around her and materialized as Rin. Instead of her usual crooked and tensed posture, she was standing with her back straight. Knees slightly bent inwards, but in a rather relaxed, cute posture. Even her hair was floating in a curvy motion.

 

“That was beautiful… _arigato gozaimasu._ ” She displayed a smile over her face, narrowing her eyes.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

She did it, she managed to make the situation comfortable enough to talk to her, and she was even smiling!

 

“How long have you been playing?”

 

“Uhh, not for that long. The good thing is being here gives me a lot of time to practice,” she raised her shoulders, “Would you hear another one?”

 

“Hm!” replied the Spirit with a nod.

 

Susie intertwined her fingers and fluttered them together, a little habit she had before performing a hard song. After clearing her throat with a soft cough, she began playing a ballad.

 

She kept her voice as soft as possible, even if she wasn’t a perfect singer nor a perfect japanese speaker. Rin tilted her head, still smiling, indicating obvious enjoyment.

 

  
“ _Senbonzakura yoru ni magire_                  [Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night.

_kimi no koe mo todokanai yo._                    Not even your voice will reach.

  
_Koko wa utage hagane no ori_                     This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell.

_sono dantoudai de mioroshite._                   Look down on us from your guillotine.  
  
_Sanzen-sekai tokoyo no yami_                     The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness.

_nageku uta mo kikoenai yo._                        Not even a lamenting song is audible.

  
_Seiran no sora haruka kanata_                      With your raygun, shoot out the azure sky

_sono kousenjuu de uchinuite~”_                   and the far distance~]

  


Nervousness pooled in her stomach as she approached the solo, it being the hardest part of the entire song. She licked her lips and focused on keeping her movements as smooth as possible, to give it the correct feeling. Rin stared in awe as she played it just fine, stumbling in just a few notes here and there, but nothing too noticable. Once the hardest part had passed, she relaxed even more and gained a lot of confidence in both her hands and vocal chords. She sang the last chorus with a lot of energy, even if it was a slow tune.

 

Her eyes looked up at a clapping Spirit as soon as she hit the last chords.

 

“ _Sugoi! Sugoi desu ne!_ ” She was grinning wide now.

 

Susie knew it meant it was amazing. She had learnt some basic japanese from the songs she practiced.

 

“Thanks again. It means a lot.” She couldn’t help but blush a little. She was proud of herself, but she wasn’t used to such reactions.

 

“You should teach me one day.”

 

Susie widened her eyes, she wasn’t expecting that.

 

“I-I’d be honored!” It would be fun to teach her some basic melodies.

 

“So _here_ you were, you sneaky little bitch.”

 

Frank appeared violently ripping the bushes out of his way. Susie instantly lowered her gaze, her mood suddenly dropping. The Spirit looked at the boy, then to her, then slowly turned to him, tensing and curling as she growled at him.

 

“Made friends with this freak?” He looked at her up and down with an eyebrow raised, “I mean, her weapon is cool and all but, who the fuck would even _try_ to have fun with her?”

 

He pointed at her in disgust and that made her snap. She phased to him in a second and materialized her katana over his neck. She hissed loudly, making his head tilt backwards. Susie stared wide eyed, being delighted by the scene. She had been waiting for Frank to mess with the _wrong person._ And he finally did.

 

“Ok, ok. Fucking _fine_ , then. Guess I always ruin the fun, don’t I?”

 

He smirked at Susie while a thin line of blood dripped from where the blade connected to his skin. She knew he was scared, that was all he was deep down. _A coward_.

 

He raised both hands and backed away, until he disappeared into the woods. Rin’s katana vanished and she went back to her relaxed posture as she turned to face her new friend again, smiling at her.

 

“Thanks for that.” She tried to regain composure, as she felt protected.

 

“No problem!” replied Rin while tilting her head to the side, lifting her shoulders.

 

Susie was grateful for meeting her. They’d been interacting for hardly half an hour, and she already felt _connected_ to her and she even defended her.

 

She moved a little to the side on the log she was sitting, patting the spot next to her to ask the other one to sit. The Spirit happily joined her and they both kept chatting for the Entity knows how long.  

 

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
